Solar panel systems generally require electronics to be mounted adjacent to the panels. It is common for such electronics to be mounted to the solar panel frame by simple brackets which are screwed to the frame with threaded fasteners. Common mounting systems are metal allowing heat to be easily dissipated but also provide an electrically conductive path for dangerous fault currents to flow through.
The present invention relates to a housing for electronics to be used adjacent a solar panel frame. The housing comprises features aimed at making the housing safe and easy to install in a number of configurations. The housing also includes features provided for connecting earth and earth sensing. Cables extending from the housing may be secured in a number of configurations and cable clips designed for easily and securely connecting the cables to the solar panel frame are provided.
The present invention is expected to be used in particular with a distributed inverter type system. Distributed inverter systems carry the entire current of the loop requiring thicker cables and one or two extra conductors for high speed communications. It is expected that flat cable with multiple cores for active, step, communications and earth would be utilised to meet requirements. The present invention is particularly suitable for providing support to components of such a system.